Star Trek V: The Final Frontier
Spock's half-brother Sybok begins a quest for the mythical planet "Sha Ka Ree". Summary Three ambassadors for the "Planet of Galactic Peace" are taken hostage by a mysterious, emotion-filled Vulcan and his following. The Enterprise is sent, in less-than-ready condition, to rescue the hostages. When the whole ruse of the hostage-taking ends up as a ploy to capture Enterprise, Kirk must battle a mutiny and a foe that will reveal startling secrets about his best friends. Meanwhile, a Klingon captain with a lust for glory wants Kirk's head as his next prize. The next destination for the Starship Enterprise is the home of God... but will they make it there and back alive? Background Information The name "Sha Ka Ree" was taken from "Sean Connery", the actor Star Trek producers originally wanted to play Sybok. In the original script, Kirk was attacked by ten large "rockmen" emerging from the rockfaces of Sha-Ka-Ree. Unfortunately, with an extremely limited budget (which was responsible for other "high budget" items to be removed from the final script, as well as using cheaper effects for the space scenes), only one animatronic "rockman" was created. During screen tests it was determined that the scenes would not work and would be cut altogether from the final script. Some test footage of the creature is available at the movies' Special Edition two-disc DVD release. Since the Yosemite scenes were filmed in September, and the look of the park as seen is unique to that month, it can be theorised that the events of the film take place in September 2287. The entire movie was filmed on so tight schedule that many of the shots were set up in matter of minutes, instead of hours. Links and References Cast *William Shatner as James T. Kirk *Leonard Nimoy as Spock *DeForest Kelley as Leonard McCoy *James Doohan as Montgomery Scott *Walter Koenig as Pavel Chekov *Nichelle Nichols as Uhura *George Takei as Hikaru Sulu *David Warner as St. John Talbot *Laurence Luckinbill as Sybok *Charles Cooper as General Korrd *Cynthia Gouw as Caithlin Dar *Todd Bryant as Captain Klaa *Spice Williams as Vixis *Rex Holman as J'onn *George Murdock as "God" *Jonathan Simpson as Young Sarek *Beverly Hart as High Priestess *Steve Susskind as Pitchman *Harve Bennett as Starfleet Chief of Staff *Cynthia Blaise as Amanda *Bill Quinn as McCoy's Father *Melanie Shatner as Yeoman *Carey Scott as Young Spock (uncredited) *Mike Smithson as Klingon helmsman (uncredited) References Andorian God; Consul; Earth; El Capitan; ''Enterprise''-A, USS; ''Excelsior'', USS; galactic core; Galileo; Great Barrier; jet boots; kellicam; Klingons; Klingon Bird-of-Prey; Milky Way Galaxy; Mount Rushmore National Monument; Neutral Zone Treaty; Nimbus III; Nimbus system; Paradise City; Pioneer 10; Priority 7; Rigel VII; Romulans; Romulan ale; Romulan language; scotch whiskey; Sha Ka Ree; Southern baked beans; Tennessee whiskey; type-6 shuttlecraft; Vulcan; Vulcans; Yosemite National Park Related Topics Emotion; Suicide; Vulcan mythology Final Frontier, The de:Star Trek V: Am Rande des Universums nl:Star Trek V: The Final Frontier sv:Star Trek V: The Final Frontier